Meevi Tracyn
Meevi Tracyn was a Mandalorian who eventually found his calling within the Rebellion. Born on Ordo, his mother was brutally murdered, and his farther died at the Battle of Galidraan. Adopted he later would find himself a member of the Ordo Clan before leaving to challenge himself as a Mandalorian in the Galaxy. Becoming a Bounty Hunter and Mercenary, Tracyn would eventually take jobs for the Rebel Alliance. Personality Meevi is a Mandalorian at heart. His childhood history may not reflect that but he has been brought up by those that knew his Mandalorian parents well. After being brought up by a small community he is incredibly loyal to those he has become good friends with. He is selfless and will often think of those around him before himself. He has been known to earn the trust of his companions to the extent he would give his life for them if there was no alternative. He doesn’t get antagonized easily and will often walk away, keeping his pride. When reunited with Clan Ordo at the age of ten he soon proved his loyalty, helping others and willing to learn from his Fathers friend Rendai Tracyn who adopted him teaching him and making him a fierce and loyal Mandalorian. His forte was Recon and Marksmanship and this is what brought him into the bounty hunting trade. When on hunting a mark he is the complete opposite, thinking only about how to complete his task, his superb tracking and marksmanship skills would later gain the respect of those around him and eventually be considered one of the best, and notorious bounty hunters in the galaxy. Portrayal Meevi's biological parents armour was scavaged from the camp that was ran-sacked. The family who brought him up got what they could from the camp and gave it to Meevi. Meevi would then re-use the Beskar in his parents armour to make his new armour. The Helmet, Bracers, Chest, biceps, leggings, and boots are all made from Beskar. thumbnail|left|Meevi's Clothing and armour Attire When out of armour, he often wears a sand colored smock with a high collar, he wears tough sand colored boots, and sand colored straight pants, other outfits include a black Duster, black shirt, black pants and boots. His hair is often dreadlocked in a long pony tail from the front of his head to around shoulder height, the area around is bald. Beskar'gam (Mandalorian armor) Meevi is usually seen in his armour which represents his childhood and where he was brought up. And under laying of white tough synthetic material with thick padded armour on the Biceps, Shoulders, and Thighs to allow free movement of the joints – the pads are colored in dark blue. His chest, bracers, boots, and helmet are all made of Beskar which was taken from his mothers armour that he later found in the waste lands of Ordo and his Farther's that he went in search for on Galidraan. His armour has been known to change color when hunting a mark, all depending on the environment. Only a few people and close friends know his identity when he is in armour. During the time Tracyn was hired as a Bounty Hunter he had varying armour types. For example during reconnaissance he would wear his light armour, and also during his time on Tattoine his looked changed greatly. His armor features a cooling and heating elements integrated within the armor layers to main a constant temperature. Kute (Bodysuit) Underneath Meevi's Beskar'gam and any other clothing, he wears a black undersuit. This suits provdies protection intense pressure, intense heat, cold, and radiation. Buy'ce (Helmet) Meevi's helmet has bee modified over time, during his life as a bountyhunter, as technology grew he had to advance its tracking capabilities. His ship is often left in orbit and is capable of taking images of the area surrounding Meevi and then relaying it to his HUD and bracer datapad. It can aplify sound, and has a built in commlink. The visor is intergrated with Infra-red, Thermal imaging, and Night vision aswell as a 50x magnification. The HUD in his helmet is connected to the datapad on his left bracer. To assist in combat it features a combat sensor and a target assessor to assist with long range shots. The last and final feature is a personal program designed by Tracyn which picks out key features and dangers in the environment and his opponents e.g weapons, cover, and environmental dangers. Also when Meevi does not wish to reveal his identity at cantina's/clubs etc the helmet features a retractable drinking straw. Kom'rke (Gauntlets) His right bracer adopts an extendable half a foot long curtosis blade, and Gauntlet Dartcaster that can incapacitate the victim for 3 hours, on the underside of his right bracer was a ZX_miniature_flame_projector. On the left bracer he also has a data pad display which is a backup to his helmet HUD if the helmet gets damaged (it contains all information that the helmet had). The last and final piece of his arsenal is a fiber chord launcher on his left bracer. Cetare (Boots) His boots are equiped with a single vibro-blade that is activated from the HUD. Belt His belt contains 3 magnetic tracking devices, and contains his energy cells, and two dart reload canisters for his gauntlets. Weaponry Meevi’s weapons are as advanced as his armour, for long range assassinations he uses a modified Czerka Adventurer with an extended range and 2 sets of ammunition, in one magazine there are 4 standard darts and 4 darts that will knock the target out for several hours. He has two other weapons, one of which is an advanced proton carbine, capable of firing relatively large distance but is mainly used when needing some extra firepower. His third weapon is a standard DL-44 only with a slightly more powerfull energy cell. Birth of a Warrior (28BBY - 10BBY) Ik'aad bal Adiik The Early years of life was a tragedy. His parents, both members of Clan Ordo Ordo At ten years old Meevi had been going through the possession salvaged from his mothers camp, old enough to realize he had found their data pad , he decided to go through the contents, included was a file named “Ad Meevi” the Mando’a dictionary in the file which was translated into basic, it translated the folder name into “Son Meevi”. He would soon learn that his parents as well as himself was a member of clan Ordo and he soon decided to learn Mand’oa as best he could before he returned. Gai bal Manda Later that year he made contact with the clan and was eventually reunited with his clan, having telling them the story of how he survived the past ten years, and what had truly happened to his parents from what the villagers had told him. On his return clan members Rendai Tracyn and Frihani Tracyn decided to adopt him. They performed an adoption ceremony called Gai bal Manda this is the ceremony in which the new parents would name their new child, but since his biological parents had given him a name they respected that and kept it. He would become their son and become brother to Truhn Tracyn. His father almost immediately started to train him in the art of war, despite being years behind his brother and his peers. His rough childhood had served him well, already being trained in basic melee fighting. Verd'goten The Verd'goten was something he had read in the books left by his parents. His father Rendai had been taking his time training making sure not to miss anything out. Ready for his trials, that differed in each clan. The trials basically involved proving to Allit that you could show an act of honour for your Allit and uphold the Resol'Nare (the Six Acts - Wearing armour; Speaking Mando'a; Defending themselves and families; Raising children as Mandalorians; Helping the clan succeed; And when called to arms by the Mandalore, rally to his cause). First and only Love Finding Yourself (10BBY - 8BBY) Leaving Ordo It was a tough decision - something that Meevi had spent a long time dwelling on. He told his Clan leaders, His friends, and his family. He never expected them to understand but they did, he promised he would uphold his Mandalorian beliefs and that he would come to Mandalors aid if need be. Leaving to Coruscant Meevi began a new life for himself, realizing that the galaxy was a much larger place than he originally thought. He began by taking small time bounties, often petty thugs who hadn't paid there bills or who didn't complete a job well enough. None of these ever involving taking the life. However this would soon change. Meevi, Bounty Hunter When Tracyn realized he wasn't satisfied with the work he was doing, he looked elsewhere. He had heard word of a bounty hunting network - an organization that would inform people of bounties, information for the small price of taking in a quarter of the profit. He did it, he took his first major step in the bounty hunting world it was a death mark. Tas Kee a female Weequay and former enforce the minor gangster Hat Lo during the period of the Clone Wars. She had kidnapped Crimelord Funkark Lequin daughter on Coruscant. Perched atop a rooftop overlooking the Weequay's hideout, he took two shots straight after one another. The first breaking the glass. The second - In the head. His feeling were not of guilt or of sadness, but off pride and happiness, the pride and happiness that he had brought a family together again, and that a criminal had been put to justice. It would be the first of hundreds of assassination and marks in which would eventually lead to him becoming known as one of the most notorious bountyhunters. Killing For Money (8BBY - 5ABY) Bounty Hunter wars Tracyn's Survival A New Chapter (5ABY - Present) New Enemies After the 13 years of being a bounty hunter, contracts were starting to dry up. Young guns were performing bounties for less than the asking price to guarantee them the contract, which lead to Meevi's long decision of retiring from the bounty hunters business. However he would perform one last mark that could changed the rest of his life. It was a personal bounty, nor Imperial, Hutt, or any other large organizations. A small time asteroid space station owner Tilk'olaire would make the final payment for Meevi's services. A pirate had taken over the space station. He was on Tatooine at the time it was given, he made his final preparations for his final mark on his ship. Unexpectedly the local imperial garrison demanded that they did a full search of the ship as it was overdue. The Last one With the ship being searched he headed over to Mos Eisley cantina who he met someone he did not expect, Hendar Gahn who had just returned from a mission.The two caught up with each other and had a few drinks, before Meevi departed on his last mark in the Draxial system. With the ship fully searched, Meevi left well behind schedule and and in-turn would lead to the failure of completion for his final job. Entering the station he was surprised. It was n't deserted, it was operating at almost maximum capacity people coming and out, blaster marks scorching the walls though and damaged equipment everywhere. Tilk'olaire greeted Meevi on his arrival, telling him that the pirate had already been taken care of by a group of individuals. He went and sat in the cantina and thought about what he would do next. A group of people approached the area he was sitting in and began talking to the man seated behind him. After several minutes of discussion one the group recognized Meevi. Meevi recognized the Zabrak from his time with Hendar Gahn in his allit. Rhelex was a Mandalorian and the two had teamed up in Outmian Yakta. Catching up with the man, he learned how he had left the allit. Meevi told him how this was meant to be his last bounty before he decided to offer his services as a mercenary in which in reply Rhelex told him not to do it. The two were shortly interrupted by a bounty hunter who was there to claim the bounty on the ex Imperial Stormtrooper. The bounty hunters poorly modified droid stood with two blasters aimed at both Rhelex and Meevi. In turn Meevi placed his hands on the back of his head in an attempt to deceive them into thinking he had surrendered, he discretely unclipped his carbine slung over his shoulder and aloud it to slide down his back and along side the chair allowing Meevi to grab it quickly if things went wrong. He also pulled his cloth jumper over his armour and pulled the sleeves over his bracer's hopeing to cover his integrated weapons. The bounty hunter took Sava Stary to his ship in which Meevi, Rhelex, Kaje, and later Exao would follow them to. The battle began, With Meevi on the right hand-side behind a pillar and Kaje, and Exao on the left hand side. Although unfortunately for Rhelex he was caught in the middle after trying to open the boarding ramp to the YT freighter. In return to Rhelex trying to get access the ships rail gun lowered and aimed at Rhelex, at point blank range. In an act of bravery and quick thinking Meevi attempted to draw the aim of the rail gun away from Rhelex allowing him to get to cover. Although this just ended with Rhelex being severely injured. Kaje sneak around one of the fighters near by to try and get close enough to Rhelex, to help him. However the rail gun spots him and Kaje has to take cover. Knowing that Rhelex will die unless he gains medical attention Exao and Meevi combined a joint attack. Meevi came out of his cover knowing that his armour would save him from any fatal wounds, he emptied an entire energy cell onto the rail gun, which resulted in 3 direct shots to the chest. This allowed the time and distraction for Exao to stretch out to the force and force-throw his Lightsaber into the rail-gun enabling it useless. With Meevi unconscious and Rhelex in a very bad shape, Exao slows Meevi's breathing through the force making him stable before both Kaje and Exao took Rhelex to the med bay, shortly follow by Meevi. Finding a Cause The green light was given from the medical bay for Meevi to leave the medical bay, however for Rhelex it was a different story his entire left hand side was scorched hit blaster fire from the rail gun and in turn Rhelex had to have Cybernetic replacements for almost all limbs on his left side. With the bounty hunter in a cell on board the station after the Gunship used its Ion cannons to disable it. The YT was towed back to the station via shuttles and was assaulted by the fit members of Stargazer's Commandos. Meevi was invited to travel with the Commandos after his friendly and helpful work assisting the rebels on the station. During his time on board Alliance Intel confirmed of Meevi's past relations as an ex-mercenary who assisted the Alliance several times and in turn was asked to join them on the diplomatic mission on the ground of Falucia and was briefed. Strange Worlds Joining a Rebellion After several weeks of investigating and battles on the two worlds, Tracyn got to know the Rebels well. Becoming good friends with them and a strong urge to join the Alliance. Regrouping near the Dakmir Asteroid Belt, the Tantive V and Bulkyare bid farewell to the Ramsuai who return in the Cruiser to Falucio. Making preparations to return to the Fleet at Sullust, Organa sends communications to Command as Rhyley sends the Bulkyare further into the Outer Rim. Upon investigation they would come across a terrestrial planet, with a breathable atmosphere. Deciding to send a probe to investigate further, they return to Tilk's Rock and deliver their findings to Organa. With further directives from Alliance Command, the two ships travel to the new world to investigate further. As they land on the ground the group learn that the probe droid that was sent down had stopped transmitting its signal. Heading into the dense forests to the last known location the droid was at. They discover it powered down totally. Meevi, Exao, and Rhelex scout out a location to camp for the night, while the others remain at the droid trying to gather what information it gathered. As the group gather at the camp and sit around a fire they tell stories, jokes and playing sabacc. Little did those that were sleeping know though that some creatures had made they're way to the camp. In the morning the group realize that everything has been drained of its energy, and leaving Raedan only an hour of charge left. With his quick reactions Tracyn manages to trap one of the fur balls, placing it in a net and putting a log in its mouth to stop it squealing. They find out that these creatures are the ones responsible for the sabotage of their equipment. While trying to fix some of his equipment, the group try to communicate with the Bulkyre. RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Current Stats Skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:NPCs Category:Mandalorian Category:Rebels Category:Human